


Perfect creature, rarely seen

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Grace, Angels, Bonding, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Demons, Disapproving Family, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meg Masters Lives, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Lives, Protective Castiel, Redemption, Tags May Change, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: “My darling brother has decided that you are still of use to him and has tasked me you bestowing his gift upon you”He answeredMeg’s eyes widened, he had to be lying. She couldn't possibly be…





	Perfect creature, rarely seen

After getting the Angel tablet they retreated back to the Bunker, Dean was driving while Castiel was trying to keep Meg from bleeding out in the backseat. 

Crowley had attempted to stab Castiel in the back with the angel blade but Meg had pushed him away and gotten stabbed in the stomach instead, after which Crowley disappeared. 

“Meg? Meg stay with me!” Castiel pleaded as he carried her into the Bunker and laid her on the sofa. 

“The time has come the walrus said… Clarence I’m sorry” Meg smiled weakly.

Meg closed her eyes, she was ready, neither of her Fathers had ever told her what happened to Demons when they died but Meg believed that there was nothing more for her kind, just darkness. 

When she opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom in Lucifer’s place, but something was different, when she got up and look in the mirror she still saw herself as Olivia Brown, the owner of her current, and last, meat suit. 

“Barring Lucifer with Samuel, I’ve never seen someone get so attached to a vessel.” said the lanky older gentleman from the doorway. 

“I don’t remember inviting you into my bedroom” replied Meg

“Why did you choose miss Brown? Her life was extraordinarily mediocre, a kindergarten teacher whose boyfriend left her for another woman after her miscarriage” 

Meg shrugged “She didn't put up much of a fight” 

“Did she remind you of yourself, back when you were human?” Asked the Gentleman as he took a seat on the chair at her vanity. 

“Are you calling me mediocre, Mr?” she asked

“Not at all child, but you human face does bare a striking similarity to miss. Brown’s” he replied 

“Who are you, and what is this place?” Meg finally asked 

“My dear Lady Gaubert you have sent many humans to me in your time, including yourself, you really should know who I am.” He said, his face stoic as ever. 

“How do you know that name?” 

“Lady Megan Alice Baume, born in Le Mans, France in 1778, married Vicomte Emil Gaubert in 1782, birthed two sons, Emil in 1782 and in 1783 a stillborn named Jean-Luc. After losing your fortune and family in the revolution you killed yourself in Paris on juli 29th 1799” He said instead of answering.

“Death” Meg realized. 

“Yes, that is both my name and function” 

“Were am I, what is going on?” She asked. 

“My darling brother has decided that you are still of use to him and has tasked me you bestowing his gift upon you” He answered 

“What gift?” 

“He found it remarkable that you even had the ability to love, after all it should have been taken from you when you became a demon. I must ask, out of my own curiosity, does it hurt to love the angel?” Death asked the demon 

Meg looked away, shyly, and began picking at her nails. 

“Lady Gaubert?” 

“Don’t call me that, I am not that person anymore, but to answer your question yes every time I think of him or touch him it hurts physically” 

Death nodded and put his heavy bag upon his lap.

“My Brother wanted me to do this regardless but I will give you a choice, this will be the worst pain you will ever know, but you will return to life and you will be able to love, to feel.” 

“If I decline the gift?” She asked 

“You will remain here, alone, until what is left of your human soul decays, then you will simply vanish.” He said

Meg thought for a second, but the only thing her mind could see was Castiel smiling at her. 

She nodded. 

“Then I accept the gift” 

Death opened his bag and a blinding light filled the room, and then came the pain, worse than anything she had ever felt. She fell to the floor and screamed and cried. It felt like it lasted for centuries. 

She felt a hand brush her hair back and opened her eyes to look up at Death. 

“Did you know that in Persian the meaning of the name Megan is ‘Child of light’?” He asked her

She shook her head. 

“That is what he made you, your new Father, a child of light or an Angel if you will” 

Meg’s eyes widened, he had to be lying. She couldn't possibly be…


End file.
